Out of the Past Continuation
by maila08
Summary: What should have happened after todays episode :


A/N: So this is what i think should have happened after todays episode...if you are subscribed to the Legend of Korra series I'm writting, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated! Revisions are beign made, but i do have finals next week and I have co-author duties to take care of as well which is going to be MEGA EPIC! anyways, this wasn't revised so i'm sorry if there are mistakes! ENJOY! and don't forget to review! :)

* * *

_"Korra!" Tenzin called as he approached the unconscious Avatar on Naga's back. "Thank goodness" he added as he saw her coming to._

_"Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Lin asked._

_"Give her some space!" Mako yelled pushing everyone aside as he made his way to his teammate. He carefully cradled her into his arms and made his way back to Oogi. Asami watched with a sad face as her boyfriend embraced the Avatar._

_"I was so worried," he said sincerely looking down at the girl in his arms. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine," Korra replied quietly with a smile. "I'm glad you're here."_

_He gently laid her on Oogi's saddle and Korra looked at him, a tired expression on her face. "You're safe now," he told her with a smile while moving the hair out of her face and caressing her cheek. Korra looked at him one more time before closing her eyes._

* * *

"Korra!" the three Airbending children yelled as they saw Mako come in with her in his arms. They immediately ran to him and the young Avatar opened her eyes and flashed them a small smile before closing them once again.

"How did you find her?" Pema asked her husband.

"Tarrlok had her, but she somehow escaped," Tenzin replied.

"She's really cold," Mako said as the girl shivered in his arms.

"You have to change her out of that outfit and clean those scratches," Lin said. The nonbender hadn't noticed the ex Chief of police presence. She gave her a small smile.

"Lin," she greeted.

"Pema," the Earthbender stiffly replied.

"I'm going to help Korra take a nice hot shower before bandaging her wounds," Pema said. Tenzin nodded and held out his arms to Mako. The Firebenders hold on his teammate tightened. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight. Not again.

"Mako," the Airbender began. "I need you to give me Korra; you can see her after she gets proper medical treatment."

The Firebender reluctantly handed over his unconscious teammate to Tenzin. Korra opened her eyes momentarily to look up at her Airbending master.

"It's ok Korra," he gently said. She looked over at Mako and then shut her eyes. Tenzin walked with Pema to the infirmary followed by Lin and the Airbending children while the three teenagers stayed in the living room.

"Are you ok?" Bolin asked his brother. The Firebender gave him a stiff nod as he watched the Airbender carry off his teammate.

"Mako, we need to talk," Asami quietly whispered.

"Can it wait Asami?" he replied. She shook her head.

"No, it can't." He released a deep sigh and followed his girlfriend outside.

"Let me know when Tenzin says we can come in," he instructed his brother.

"Will do," Bolin replied.

* * *

"So what is it?" Mako asked once they were outside, crossing his arms.

Asami leaned on a pole and looked down. "Mako, I need you to be honest with me," she began. "Do you like Korra?"

The Firebender straightened at the question. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question and don't lie."

"When have I lied to you?" he asked confused.

She looked at him, a flicker of anger through her eyes. "You haven't been completely honest with me," she told him.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I know about the kiss Mako."

He froze. He remembered the kiss he and Korra had shared. How could she have… "Bolin," he whispered. Asami nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I had to," he quietly replied. Asami's jaw clenched.

"You didn't think you had to?" she replied in disbelief. "I'm your girlfriend Mako! I had a right to know! Or did you enjoy it so much that you wanted it to keep it to yourself."

"I know you're my girlfriend Asami! I just didn't want to hurt you!"

"You didn't want to hurt me? Well guess what, you did. She likes you Mako, I doubt your stupid enough to not see it!"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain calm. "I know Korra likes me and…" he began.

"And what?" she asked, fear in her voice. She was hoping it wasn't what she thought. He didn't answer. "You like her too, don't you?"

The Firebender hesitated. He had been confused about his feelings for Korra and his girlfriend. But when he found out she was missing and seeing so vulnerable…

"Don't you dare lie to me," she snapped. Mako's brow furrowed.

"I do like Korra," he whispered. Asami took a step back as if she had been slapped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. Korra told me she liked me and I said I didn't. I went to talk to her after one of our matches and I explained to her that I hadn't been completely honest. I told her I was confused, that I did like her but I liked you too and she kissed me and I kissed her back."

Asami's eyes began to be filled with tears. So it was true, her boyfriend had fallen for the Avatar. She thought about how stupid she had been for not seeing it before. She liked, probably loved Mako, and though he had feelings for her, they weren't the ones he had for Korra.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. She shook her head and managed to smile.

"Thank you for being honest," she said. "And just so you know, we're through."

Mako looked down. He didn't know what to say, but made his way to her and gave her a hug. Asami returned the embrace before wiggling her way out.

"After everything she's been though, she's going to need you Mako," she told the Firebender, repeating the same words Korra had told him when Asami had been devastated after finding out her father was an equalist. She now realized how painful it must have been for the Avatar to give him up while she still had feelings for him. It had been a sincere and unselfish action, one that Asami decided to return.

He gave her a nod, just as Bolin came outside. "Korra wants to see us," he said with a small smile. The pair nodded and went inside. The Earthbender frowned as he saw Asami wipe tears away from her face. She looked at him and smiled and he wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

"Please be brief. Korra is very agitated and she has caught a small fever," Tenzin informed the group.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mako quickly asked. The Airbender nodded.

"It's nothing to worry about. She's just a little dehydrated that's all," he reassured with a small smile. "You'll have to go in pairs," he added.

"You two go first, I'll go in after," Mako told Asami and Bolin. They nodded and went inside.

* * *

"How you doing Korra?" Bolin asked as he and Asami went inside. She flashed him a small smile.

"Good. Just a bit tired," she replied.

"I'm glad you're ok and back home," Asami sincerely told the Waterbender. Korra smiled at her again.

"Yeah, you really are the strongest girl I've ever met!" the Earthbender said. The young Avatar chuckled.

"How did Naga find you?" the nonbender asked.

"She must have tracked me down when I didn't come out of Tarrlok's office."

"Oh yeah that creepy guy," Bolin murmured. "What happened to him?"

The Waterbender looked away, remembering Tarrlok's scream as Amon took his bending. "Amon got to him," she simply whispered. Asami elbowed Bolin, seeing how the question affected the Avatar.

"Ow! What was that for!"

Asami rolled her eyes. "We'll let you rest," she told the girl as she and Bolin left.

* * *

The young Avatar placed her head to her side, waiting for Mako to come in. Her stomach, where the scratch had been was bandaged and her scratches on her arms and face had gauze on them. She was wearing a semi loose white t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was down instead of her regular pony tails and she didn't have any wristbands on, except for the one on her upper right arm. Though she had more blankets that she had ever slept with, she felt really cold, and was a little sweaty. Pema had told her she had a small fever, but that it would pass through the night.

"Korra?" the Firebender called as he opened the door. She gave him a small smile. He smiled back and sat on a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied with a sigh. He chuckled and moved the hair out of her face.

"I was so worried. I thought I wouldn't see you again," he whispered. Korra gave him a confused look.

"Why? I'm the Avatar you know," she replied with a smirk. He smiled and shook his head. She smiled back but then looked away. "You should go with Asami. I'll be ok."

Mako shook his head. "No. I'm staying here with you. You need me."

"She's your girlfriend," Korra whispered, still looking away.

"Not anymore."

The Avatar turned to face her teammate. "What do you mean, not anymore?"

The Firebender sighed deeply. "We broke up a couple of minutes ago."

"Why?"

"She found out…about the kiss…" Korra flinched. She had caused that. "Asami asked how I felt about you."

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Mako shook his head again.

"I told her the truth," he continued. "That I like you. I've always liked you. It's just-"

"Just what?"

"You scare me," he admitted.

"You're intimidated by me?" the Waterbender quietly asked. He chuckled.

"Not that way," he quickly amended. "No one's ever made me feel the way you do. You drive me crazy more than half the time. You don't think things through, and you endanger your life, almost willingly. But I also think you are the most wonderful girl I've ever met."

Korra looked at him and grinned. "So you're not an idiot after all," she said putting her forehead on his. He chuckled.

"I'm your idiot," he replied leaning forward to give her a kiss. This kiss wasn't impulsive as their first one. It was slow, more romantic. He pulled away when he heard someone at the door.

"Mako, I'm going to ask you to leave now. Korra needs her rest," Tenzin said. The Firebender shook his head.

"Can I stay here with her? I'll make sure she doesn't agitate herself, and I can keep watch if her fever takes a turn for the worst," he asked.

The Airbender was about to say something when the young Avatar cut him off. "Please," she whispered her voice a lot weaker than a few minutes ago. Tenzin heavily sighed but nodded.

"Get some sleep," he ordered before leaving.

Korra turned to look at Mako. "So where does this put us?"

"Do you want to start a relationship?" he asked caressing her cheek.

The Avatar looked away. "Not right now. Not with everything that is happening. But we are more than just friend's right?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course we are. Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me, you won't endanger your life again, or run off like that."

The Waterbender gave him a sad look. "I can't promise you that."

"Why not?" Mako asked a little upset.

"I'm the Avatar. Trouble seems to always find me. I have to do what is necessary to protect the one's I love and the world," she replied softly placing a hand on his cheek.

"Then I'll be there with you," he stated. She smiled and her eyelids dropped a bit. "Go to sleep," he added. She shook her head.

"It's cold," she replied with a shiver. The Firebender frowned until an idea came to mind. He pulled some of the blankets off and crawled into bed next to her, putting his arms around her. Korra shivered again as she buried her head into his chest, feeling the warmth creep over her.

"Mako," she groggily mumbled. The heat was already making her sleepy.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…and…I-" she began but didn't finish. The sleep she so much craved for had finally come.

"I love you too," he whispered kissing her temple and closing his eyes as well.

* * *

The next morning Tenzin woke up early to check on Korra. When he opened the door his face turned different shades of purple and red, seeing Mako with his arms around Korra and her sleeping soundly with her head on his chest. He walked to the bed thought about waking them up but stopped as the young Avatar moved. She stirred and gave a deep content sigh before snuggling herself closer to the Firebender. The Airbender sighed and shook his head a small smile in his lips. After everything she had been through, she deserved a good rest, he thought before leaving the couple alone.


End file.
